1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of the invention is a method to light up a luminous safety accessory as well as such an accessory.
It relates to the technical field of luminous accessories for improving the safety of users wearing them, especially motorcyclists, cyclists, skiers, riders, users of jet-ski, quads or others, and more specifically any sport or leisure activity that requires wearing a protective helmet or clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The luminous accessories meant to improve the safety of users wearing them are well known in prior arts and are, for example, described in the following patent documents: US2007063831 (PERKINS), US2002145864 (RALIEGH), US2004156215 (WOOLDRIGE), US2004177428 (MAESE), US2006291193 (HILL), US2010124049 (FABIAN), US20100253501 (DELVONO), U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,016 (RESTAURO), US20080889056 (GROSJEAN), US2009021365 (HURWITZ), US2009034238 (NITE GLOW), US2004008106 (KONCZAL), DE29617877 (HERRMANN), DE20013002 (STEINHAUSER), DE2032689 (EICKS), WO2005020731 (GOLAN), WO8601379 (EBERT).
The document WO2011/061663 (ALESSANDRINI) especially informs us about a motorcyclist jacket on which two sets of luminous sources are fixed. An accelerometer is used to measure the negative accelerations of the biker (deceleration or braking). The signals sent by this accelerometer are converted into lighting instructions sent to all the sets of luminous sources. If the value measured by the accelerometer exceeds an initial pre-determined threshold value, the first set of luminous sources is lit-up. If a value measured by the accelerometer exceeds a second threshold value, the second set of luminous sources is lit-up. This lighting method is not fully satisfactory since it is not possible to draw the attention of other drivers except in the case of braking. This is not enough to correctly alert the other drivers about the presence of a motorcyclist.
The aim of the invention is to remedy this state of things. Especially, one purpose of the invention is to propose a method that allows more efficient lighting up of a luminous accessory in order to increase the safety margin of the user wearing it.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a luminous accessory that improves the safety of the user wearing it and which has a design that is simple and not onerous.